Last to Know
by the female apophis
Summary: Poor Daniel, he's always the last to know...


Last to Know

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. Now I can't be sued…

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side…

Pairings: Sam and Jack.

Characters: Oh, I'm sure all of them may make an appearance at some point.

Summary: Poor Daniel, he's always the last to know.

Type: Humor/Romance

Song: Possibly. So if you see one, I don't own it either.

Other Stuff: nope.

A/N: okay, after I *tortured* you guys with 'Misery' I thought a light hearted fic for Valentine's Day would help me work my way back into your good books.

Also, it wasn't betaed. Any and all mistakes are mine.

A very special thanks goes out to plaidtiger, aligater, Lynn, Angel Leviathan, JoLeigh, Allie, and all the rest of you who have supported me during my bit of depression! I love you all so much! *Sends lots of hugs and kisses your way*

**********

He looked at her curiously.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. You're just smiling."

She glanced at him before going back to playing with her cell phone.

"I just got a new text message. That's all."

"Oh, who from?"

"It's no one."

He glanced at her skeptically before turning his attention back to the road.

It wasn't until he heard a small giggle escape from her again that he began to wonder.

"Okay Sam, spill."

"What?"

"Who are you texting?"

"It's no one Daniel."

"Uh huh…then why do you keep giggling?"

She didn't answer him, simply smiling to herself before directing her attention once again to her phone.

They quickly pulled up outside her house, and as she carefully opened the door, careful not to knock her bruised wrist, he grabbed the groceries from the trunk of his car.

It wasn't until they got inside her house did he try to ask her again.

"Okay Sam, are you gonna tell me who it is or not?"

"You don't want to know."

He was hurt. Why wouldn't she tell him?

"Oh come on, it can't be *that* big of a deal."

"Exactly. So why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious…"

She sighed and rolled her eyes before sending the message she was working on.

He just continued to put away the groceries.

The giggling was really staring to bother him though.

"I'll be back in a second Daniel."

"Okay."

As she slowly got to her feet, he pretended to be putting away the can of soup in his hand.

As he heard the door to her bedroom close, he spun around and, sure enough, spotted her cell phone.

__

All right. If she won't tell me, I'll just find out for myself.

Just as he was about to read whom it was from, he heard the door open again.

Quickly putting the phone down, he practically threw the can into the cabinet before grabbing another can.

"Listen Daniel, I think I'm gonna crash. Those pain med's the doc gave me are starting to kick in."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Daniel…"

"Yes?"

"The person I've been text messaging?"

"Yeah?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"I didn't realize you were seeing anyone again."

He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows.

The gesture was enough to get her to take a seat again at the bar.

"We haven't been dating long. About a month now."

"What's his name?"

"Jon."

"Really? Is he a nice guy?"

"Yeah. I really like him."

He chewed on his lip thoughtfully, hesitant to ask his next question.

"Does Jack know about him?"

She glanced up and bit her own lip before her interest was suddenly drawn to the counter in front of her.

"Yeah. Actually, you're the only person on the team who didn't know."

"Teal'c knows too?"

"Well, he doesn't *know*, but he suspects."

"Oh, okay."

He smiled again before pushing off the counter he had been leaning on and walking towards the door.

"Well, Sam, I'd better leave. I've got a date with Sarah tonight."

"Have fun."

"Yeah, you too."

She smiled at him as he left, and a few seconds later, she heard his car start up.

She sighed quietly before rising and heading back towards the bedroom.

As she pulled open her closet door, she immediately spotted her little black dress.

Smiling as she pulled it out of the closet, she laid it out neatly on the bed and went to go take a quick shower.

***Later that day***

Five o'clock rolled around, and Jack O'Neill was becoming quite nervous.

He'd been talking to his girlfriend earlier, and the way she had been talking was beginning to scare him. She sounded like what she had planned was going to knock his socks off.

Carefully making his way up her front door, he knocked before turning his attention to the sky.

It looked like it might rain later.

He turned when he heard the front door open.

He felt his heart begin to race when he took in the sight of her.

"Up enough?"

He could only nod before she opened the door wider and allowed him to enter.

"Wow."

"I take it that's good."

"You have *no* idea."

She smiled again before directing him towards the living room.

"I'll be back in a minute. I've just got a few things left to do."

"Take your time."

As he heard her walk away, he took the opportunity to glance at the pictures she had lined on her mantel.

One was of them on their first date, staring deeply into each other's eyes on the dance floor.

Their relationship was still a secret.

They hadn't really told anyone.

Hammond was the only one on base who knew they were dating.

"I'm back."

He turned to look at her again, and his breath seemed to leave his body.

"You look unbelievable Sam."

He traveled the short distance to where she was standing, and proceeded to lift her jacket onto her slim shoulders.

She blushed as he placed a small kiss on her neck, the action sending chills of pleasure up and down her spine.

"You keep that up and we'll have to call and cancel our dinner reservations."

"Then why don't we?"

She turned to look in his eyes and in that moment she knew.

"Okay."

He raised an eyebrow slightly before the corners of his mouth twitched and slowly became a smile.

She smiled in turn before removing her jacket.

It wasn't long before she had called the restaurant and canceled the reservations.

"So, what are we gonna do about dinner then?"

"I could cook."

"You're on Jack."

***The Next Day***

Sam awoke to the sound of rain falling outside her window.

Shivering slightly, she smiled as the arm draped across her bare stomach pulled her back into a strong chest.

"Morning."

She smiled again as his breath tickled the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Morning yourself."

"Sleep well?"

"Oh yes."

He kissed her neck lightly before pulling her even further into his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jack."

"Happy Valentine's Day Sam."

They didn't have to say anything else, both perfectly content staying in each other's arms and listening to the rain falling.

Their love was one that would go through many tough times, but it would be unmarred by the hands of time.

This is the way it will be, for now, and forever more.

~fin~

Like I said, it's the complete opposite of 'Misery'. I hope you liked it too!

I would love it if you reviewed!

-the female apophis


End file.
